Bleach: Apocrypha
''Bleach: Apocrypha ''is a fanfiction by Zeon1. It follows the Shinigami Shin Kenmei in his quest to destroy the Arrancar Pacifier. Themes Coming Soon! Complete Dialouge I was walking to the store one day, and then a big white thing came out, and stabbed me. Then a nice black-robed person, killed it and, made me who I am today. Yay. -Shin 'Prolouge' The dark brown robed figure sighed, scratching a bit of dirt that had somehow gotten lodged in his tragus. After evicting that clump of particles from his abode, he let his hands fall to his lap, leaning his head against the wall, sighing slightly. Suddenly, a small bit of space seemed to open up in front of him. The air became distorted and blurry, and then curved in on itself as though being sucked into an invisible black hole. Finally, the air was pushed out, forming a hole of pure white. A figure stepped out. He had long hair that was tied back into a ponytail, with a goatee that was curled slightly at the end. He wore a simple black gi ''with a pure white vest over it. His purple eyes flashed as he walked towards the robed figure, who was leaning on a ruined throne. "Heuco Mundo," the new one said, walking with long, purposeful strides, "of all the places, you had to stay here?" "It's comfortable," the first figure said, leaning back even more, "and besides, it's quiet. Hollows still pop out occasionally, but they're easy enough to dispatch." The new figure sighed. "You always where a wild card," he said, "but ''here?! ''In the den of the Hollows? You're inviting disaster!" "Meh," the first said, "I welcome it with open arms." "Fool," the new said, but quickly went silent. There was a pause. "And?" "The Gotei wish for me to bring you to them." "Why would they want to see me? I'm a criminal, remember?" "There is a problem." "A problem that can only be solved by... my kind?" "You are the only one among us who has a slight idea of how Arrancar and Hollows think." "Oh, so, numbers finally too high for you?" The new one paused. "Yes. We are worried of another invasion." "Another?" "The one long ago, the one lead by Aizen?" "Ahh... I remember that from the records." "Anyway, will you come?" "Soon," the first figure said, raising a hand to his face. He quickly yanked it away, and a influx of red energy covered it. When the red energy cleared, a mask sat on his face. Similar to a skull, the places were eyes should be were covered in a yellow area of the same material as the mask. Except for the mouth, which seemed much more clawed than an ordinary mouthfull of teeth, the mask was completely smooth. Coming from the upper row was a thick red band, that went all the way to the baclk of the mask. This was repeated on the other side. There were also two slits in the eye areas. Each slit was completely black, save for glowing eyes curved like a snake's. "Put it away," the new said, taking a step back and reaching for his Zankputo. "No," the first said, his voice seeming older, "not until you know who you're asking for help." In a lighting fast motion, he reached over and gripped the newcomer's head. The newcomer squirmed, and then started in shock as his vision went white. He began to see things: images, people... and events. 'Ambush' 'Pacifier' 'Hollow' 'Bankai' 'Confrontation' 'Visored' 'Endgame' 'Getsuga Tenshou' 'Promotion' 'Lieutenant's Duties' 'Traitor' 'Heuco Mundo' 'Victory''' Trivia *The entire story takes place in years after the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1